


Autumn Morning

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [40]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: It's the morning and Eggsy is cold now that Harry has left the bed.





	Autumn Morning

The autumn mornings aren’t exactly  _cold_  yet, but compared to the sweltering heat of this summer, it’s no wonder Eggsy cannot keep warm enough now that Harry has left the bed.

Even turning himself into a blanket burrito isn’t quite enough to stop him from shivering and he sighs dejectfully when he realises there is simply no way he can go back to sleep.

It takes a moment before he’s mustered the will to leave his little cocoon of warmth and brave the cool air of the bedroom without any barrier between it and his naked skin, but he somehow does it. Of course he also dashes for the pile of dirty clothes as soon as his feet hit the floor, but anyone would.

He picks up the first dress shirt his hand closes around and slides his arms into it without checking if it’s his. Judging by how tight it is around his shoulders while he seems to be floating in the rest of it and how it goes to the middle of his thighs, it’s probably one of Harry’s. As he bottons it up, he realises that unlike a few months ago when he started unashamedly wearing Harry’s clothes when getting out of bed, he cannot tell the difference in their smell right away, their scent having mingled together after so long of living together.

What he’s sure is a dopey smile curls his lips at the realisation and he hurries to pick up a clean boxer so he can finally join Harry in the kitchen.

Harry’s standing at the sink, softly humming along whatever song is on the radio while he’s preparing breakfast and the naked expanse of his back has never seemed more inviting than it is bathed in the sunlight of early morning.

And since it’s been a long time since he’s had any reservation when it comes to snuggling with Harry, Eggsy doesn’t resist the temptation and just drapes himself against his back, his cheek pressed against one warm shoulderblade, arms caging his lover in. Not that he thinks Harry would try to get away, but Eggsy is always a bit more clingy when he hasn’t properly woken up yet.

Not that Harry has ever minded.

He lets go of whatever he’s doing at the moment with a happy sigh and takes Eggsy’s hands in his to bring them to his mouth so he can presses a million tiny kisses against his still cool skin.

“G'mornin’,” it’s barely above a whisper, but now that he’s found Harry’s warmth again, Eggsy feels like all his strenght has been drained from his body.

“Good morning, darling love,” if Harry minds having him more or less hanging off of him, he doesn’t say anything and if Eggsy’s not mistaken, that’s a smile that’s just been pressed against the inside of his wrist.

He closes his eyes contentedly as he presses a kiss of his own on Harry’s shoulder, not one to let his lover have any doubt as to just how happy he feels.


End file.
